ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Lecture: Battle Tactics
The Lecture Begins. HatakeSetsuko: -setsuko would walk into the classroom and took a seat- Inkroe: -I walked into the classroom and hung up my war-fan on the wall, approaching the desk I shed some needless clothing and watched them burn as they left me and in the last moment before sitting on the edge of the table I lifted Nuibari into the air and slammed its point into the desk, its point sinking a foot deep into it and pointing straight up as it was impaled.- venussoudai: Soudai sat in the back, this wasn't her usual squadmates or sensei but a lesson was a lesson by whomever she got it from and if she could learn more about swordmanship then that was good. She took out a pencil from the desk and grabbed a piece of paper to prepare to write down what Ink was saying so she could relay it back to the real Soudai back at Yonshi. Jinora: -Jinora sits at one of the desks and twiddles her thumbs eagerly waiting to hear today's lesson- HatakeSetsuko: -he yawns big- HatakeSetsuko: Man I hope there isn't a test... I always hated tests... AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu strolled in...obviuosly this was a clone...Ink would be able to tell..but would the other's??...-....-she walked to sit upon one of the desk's...so as not to seem a student..but perhaps a co-teacher-.....-she looked ahead, scanning the room-....-she had a few things in mind..what Ink would be teaching-..... "...and the death of Kako Uchiha" Inkroe: "This will be a lecture and lesson laced with insight and answers, but also questions.. I want you all to bring up any questions you have, and I will answer as best I can. From here on, I will recount the battle for Leader of the Yonshi7.. and the death of Kako Uchiha." -I crossed one leg over the other as I leaned on the table in which Nuibari was impaled.- "May you all learn from my decisions made and methods." HatakeSetsuko: -he listens up closely- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu giggled alittle bit...just at the thought of the battle..however she calmed..covering he rmouth with her hand-.... venussoudai: Immediatly her hand went up. "You say the death of a Uchiha..Did you harvest his eyes?" It was a greusome question but it was also a well deserved one, there eyes could be implanted, though Soudai did not wish that to be done to her eyes it would be something that would be interesting for future knowledge. To study the sharinngan as well. HatakeSetsuko: -he heard "Harvest the eyes" as he held his headband where is was coving his own sharigan- "I took three things from him.. Samehada, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his life." Inkroe: -I looked around, slowly- "In death, often the most valued part of the Uchiha member is their eye.. so in answer to your question, I took three things from him.. the Samehada, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his life." -I looked to them all, my own eyes unchanged.- "Any more questions..?" AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu smirked....she had witnessed..it...not only that she had sealed it within a scroll for the man...she stayed quiet..intending to only speak should togg ask a opinion from her..or a question-... HatakeSetsuko: So what do you do with the eyes? HatakeSetsuko: Why do you take the eyes? venussoudai: "Don't play dumb Hatake." Soudai knew he had a implament in his eyes, he spoke of it at Yonshi gate to that stranger. "Why do you have the eye that was not yours originally?" Inkroe: "The eye.. he had only one." -I shrugged- "I have done nothing with the eye as of yet.. I took the eye incase I need it.." -It seemed this might be my first lesson.- "Take all things of value from your enemy, so they cannot be used against you." HatakeSetsuko: -he growls- this eye is mine! Its called Genetics venussoudai: Soudai laughed, something she did not do often. She didn't continue on the issue, waiting for Ink to go into detail on how he managed to kill someone with powerful bloodline abilites and a powerful weapon as well. HatakeSetsuko: -he rolls his eye as he turns his attention back to Inkroe- Inkroe: "With no more initial questions, I will engage you all with the recalling of the battle." Inkroe: -I turned to Jinora- "No questions..?" Jinora: -she shakes her head, she was happily listening to the different things she had not known about, something that wouldnt be in any book- Inkroe: "In battle, we obey a simple rule of non-engagement upon entry.. this will be displayed in my recalling." Recalling the First Turn Inkroe: Inkroe: -Creeping, like the tails of a thousands snakes a mass of ash and smoke climbed up the mountainous side of the cliff-face, each jet black tendril spiraling around and hissing, hundreds pointed upwards like malicious claws of darkness as they rose to pierce the skies and others thick and blotchy, sapping all light and dampness from the air as the ashen mass grasped at the edge of the cliff and pulled itself up, the smog which moved and twisted as chaotically as a maelstrom would then pound into the heavy rock and lush grass before collapsing in on itself. The crashing vacuumised implosion of force occoured as the smoke and ash became laced with embers and fire, erupting almost on the surface with tinges of orange, red and brightest yellow as a wave of heat scorched the grass around the flaming silhouette for five feet. When the flames faded a burned and blackened figure was seen to remain, my left side from leg all the way up to my left eye was entirely black as if covered in a thick layer of scales and both hands shared the scars of battle, burn and singe. My blackened eyes looked to be as polished coals in the depths of the Kurama masks eyes and my pitch black hair seemed stained and covered with a thin soot which would over time blow away on the wind. I wore the overshirt of the Yonshi7, a shirt I intended to wear with pride, seeing as it was slightly aflame due to an ember or three caught in its ragged edges where sleeves should sprout from I reached up my right hand and brushed away the embers lightly, smothering them before they could set me myself on fire. I looked around in study of the environment, lush and full of moisture, to my liking I knew as I turned to look at the waterfall and in doing so felt my sword tap its fiendish point against my ankle, Nuibari. The needle sword which was four foot long and pointed to an extremely sharp edge, fabled to 'possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together', I held within myself the intent to impale my enemies in multiple devious fashions from their own hands sown to their eyeballs or their tongue pointing up to their nose as I slid Nuibari through their brains.. Mine was the ability to use Fire and Water natures, in different styles and combinations and in conjunction with my Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skill I would remain a viscious opponent until the last. My Genjutsu knowledge only so great as to allow myself knowledge of its existance and effect on me, then how to remove myself from its clutches. I was met by a drip of water from the waterfall as it splashed onto my mask and I grinned, waiting for my enemy to show himself.- Inkroe: Guest_KakoUchiha: -A Cool Breeze Began To Flow Like A River Through out The Air, As If They Where Expecting A Storm To Blow Past, Which Was Unlikely On The Account That There Wasnt A Cloud In The Sky.The Wind Began To Pick Up First A LIght Flow Then Into A Vigerous Scream Of Air Blowing Against The Moutains.The Sky Began To Grow Dark, As The If An Eclips Was Occuring. Clouds Began To Form Out Of No Where, Appearing Small Then growing Into Giant Cotton Balls Floating in The Endless Sky. The Cloud Turned Pitch Black And Began To Spin Around Rapidly, Picking Up Debris And Anything Loose.As Sparks Began To Fly Out Of The Cloud.The Sparks grew into flashes of lightning that Danced Around The Cloud As They Formed into bolts of lightning,A Rouge Bolt Blew Into The Ground kicking up dust that made that area un-visible for a moment, leaving kako uchiha in its crater. Kako Uchiha, Standing At 6 Foot 3, Weilding The Ledgendary Sword Samehada. His Chakra Elements Where Lightning And Water,With Silver Hair, An Eternal Magekyo Sharingan In His Right Eye he doesnt have an left eye, Draiped in A Uchiha Vest, Holding Many Types Of Tools And Scrolls,That Was Pased Down To Kako. Kako Was Very Good At Both Tai-Jutsu And Kenjutsu- Inkroe: ((post a ' * ' when you are done reading.)) Jinora: * HatakeSetsuko: * venussoudai: * AzuresatoRyu: * Any Questions? Inkroe: "Are there any questions regarding the entrances of both myself and Kako..?" venussoudai: "No sensei, none from me." AzuresatoRyu: -ryu chuckled-.. HatakeSetsuko: no... Jinora: "no" Inkroe: "Then we shall proceed to the engagement, I will recall our actions slowly, and I expect at least one question from each of you, regarding what I did and possible assumptions you have as to the plan and reasoning.. if you cannot figure them out, I will explain." Turn Two.. it begins.. and questions flow. Inkroe: Inkroe: -I began walking towards Kako slowly, I drew Nuibari from my hip and held it in my left hand tightly, the four foot long blade hissing through the still air as I approached him, within my palm of my hand I was using a minor seal which allowed me to rapidly heat my hand, causing my sword to slowly reach a white hot point where it would cauterise and burn any wound which it passed through, my right hand with the metallic string around it was too becoming hot, the metal near burning my palm and wrist as the string was wrapped around it in coils and as I reached twenty feet away from the male I raised that self same right hand up to my mouth and whispered.- "Suiton: Hiding in the Mist.." -Suddenly my Kurama mask, its orange hue and brightness would find itself blotted out as the rushing rapids and forceful waterfall fed the mist itself, laced heavily with my chakra it surrounded the area, from the cliff face to the waterfall itself and without allowing any further noise from myself I began forming hand seals in my right hand, the cloudy skies rolled in onthemselves as they had done at the entrance of the male, pitch black and heavy they were as they broke into rain, from within the mist I had uttered a few words, words far too quiet to be made out over the sound of the rushing waterfall, but it would be known that the rain, which now covered the area we stood on flew down like crashing bolts of water, not doing any harm at all but unless prevented this rain would be surely soaking through the mist onto my opponent, a harmless jape I considered as I would have loved to see my opponent not only wet from the waterfall but from the greyed slick rain before I reappeared from the Mist.- Jinora: -Jinora raises her hand "why was the sword heated? isnt burning a method people use to stop wounds from bleeding out ? wouldnt it be better to let the opponent slowly bleed out?"- HatakeSetsuko: How long will that seal you make last in your palm? Will if wear off? venussoudai: "When did this come to a hostile situation. When the Uchiha was at the gates it was not this hostility.." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu glanced up..listening to the questions...each one valid- HatakeSetsuko: Even though he has a eternal sharigan, he still can't see u in the mist? Inkroe: "The sword was heated for a great many reasons, in preperation for a great number of Jutsu I often heat my blade up to a great point so that they do more damage then normally possible.. even if Nuibari missed in its white hot state, and barely skimmed the surface of his skin, he would be burned, his clothing might catch fire.. and also the act of bleeding is a lot less terrible then having your wound permanantly made into a scar.. cauterisation." -I scratched my head.- "Also.. In some of my Katon Jutsu, I can use Nuibari to amplify their strength.. or use Nuibari to initiate jutsu.. it is very situational." Inkroe: "The seal in my left hand remains activated so long as I wish it be activated.. the reason my left arm is often is so burned is because I am constantly training in Katon Jutsu and perfecting the use of such seals.." HatakeSetsuko: i see Inkroe: "Kato Uchiha was required to engage me in combat to prove himself worthy of joining the Yonshi7.. as he was neither a part of our village nor trained here." AzuresatoRyu: - Ryu nodded...she stretched her arms- Inkroe: "And no.. in fact.. the reason I so enjoy the technique "Hiding in the mist" is because it is a large area of disallowed vision.. and being that it hold my chakra inside it, no Sharingan can see through the mist.. or me." ((" any Sharingan and Rinnegan-user will see the mist coloured by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. " )) HatakeSetsuko: I see Inkroe: "What does the performing of the Hiding in Mist grant me..? and what do you believe was the reason that I used a rain jutsu..?" AzuresatoRyu: - Ryu watched togg...she of course knew the answers to all of these questions.....but it was a good lesson for them..- HatakeSetsuko: It granted you the element of surprise Inkroe: "More importantly...?" HatakeSetsuko: the upper hand... A teacher restates his teachings. Inkroe: "Control." -I smirked.- "Before you defeat your opponent you must defeat his wishes, his intentions and his plans." -I looked to Jinora.- "Have you seen the sword Samehada..?" -I looked to Soudai.- "What do you all think the purpose of that sword is..?" AzuresatoRyu: - Ryu rubbed her shoulder..where the blade had found a tasty snack of her chakra...- HatakeSetsuko: -he grinned as he said quietly- one day... your mine venussoudai: "I assume the sword is meant to drain the enemies chakra.." She said softly, writing down everything that was being said by Ink or asked and replied to. Inkroe: "And you Jinora..? Setsuko.. what do you think Samehada is designed to do..? what do you think Kako wanted to do with that sword..?" Jinora: -"since samehada is designed to absorb one's chakra,.. did kako want to absorb his opponent's chakra to make himself stronger?.. HatakeSetsuko: to steal my oponnents chakra... and use it Jinora: - Jinora thinks for another second.. "maybe.. absorb chakra from jutsus?" she sighs and makes a mental note to herself to read up more about the 7 swords"- AzuresatoRyu: -she grinned- The Strategy of Nuibari versus Samehada. Inkroe: "Indeed.. that would be his intention.. but also.." -I pointed with my thumb to Nuibari.- "My sword, is thin, and long.. and not intended to fight swords of that scale.." -I smirked.- "If he hit me, with Samehada, he could of tore me to ribbons with a slice.. for it is a massive, draining and shredding sword." -I nodded.- "I controlled his ability to see me, and began my plan to defeat him.. by denying him the ability to find me in the beginning of the battle." HatakeSetsuko: interesting... An Important Question Jinora: -Jinora raises her hand "sensei, if you had to pick which sword out of the 7 was the strongest.. which would you choose?"- Inkroe: -I paused.- AzuresatoRyu: - Ryu blinked twice-.... ..Is repeated Inkroe: "I ask the same question of all of you, before I give my answer." -I pointed to Ryu also.- "Which sword is the strongest..?" AzuresatoRyu: -she recalled he needed to answer something similar to the kage,...a few days before- Jinora: -"it sounds like samehada might be the strongest because of its ability to do so much damage.. but at the same time I'm not sure because its not the weapon that determines strength. AzuresatoRyu: - Ryu smiled lightly...she looked to the kids-...-she would wait for the children to answer-... HatakeSetsuko: I would have to say Samehada venussoudai: "Kabutowari..A sword cannot defeat a enemy if it cannot get pass that enemies defenses..They said that this blade is able to break through any defense." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu glanced around-.....-she assumed the children were done..- ..Hiramekarei. -she lifted her blade for them to see, upon doing so the blade itself...became charged with an immense amount of chakra..she rested it upon her shoulder, this blade flared..blazed-......can anyone tell me why I think so?... Inkroe: "Likely because it makes your chakra itself a weapon.. I expect.." venussoudai: Soudai looked over, she was tempted to declare that one as the one she believed was the strongest but changed her mind at the last second. She didn't reply to Ryu's question giving the others the chance. Jinora: -Jinora takes a moment to recall Ryu explaining her sword to someone.. she didnt remember who.. but knew that wasnt important. she stutters what she thinks may have been part of the explaination... or something completely incorrect that her brain "mis-remembered". "does it.. change shape?"- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu smiled lightly-...Indeed. atleast this is how I feel. not because it is the one I myself wield...there is nothing bias here to my judgement. not only does the chakra it manifests into become a weapon.. it can become any weapon on this earth. any weapon I think of, this blade will take its form..therefore giving me the blessed ability to adapt to any situation within a battle, against a weapon...or a battle completely. AzuresatoRyu: that...and it can stretch, long distances.... AzuresatoRyu: As long as my Control is on par... Different answers are all dismissed.. and provided with the truth. Inkroe: "I say that no sword is inherently stronger then the other." -I turned and walked around to the blackboard, scrubbed off a space and I drew with the chalk - a hammer, a nail and a plier.- "A hammer cannot do what a nail can do.. a nail cannot do what a plier can do.. and a plier cannot do what a hammer can.." -I turned back.- "Even Hiramekarei, which can form different shapes is flawed, in that even though it seems Ryu believes it can be all weapons, it has its costs and the points where other weapons out perform them." -I nodded.- "Jinora-chan.. we must remember that a weapon is merely a tool, it is how we use them and how we understand their use which allows us to assign them power." Jinora: -she nods and goes back to twiddling her thumbs- Inkroe: -I continued.- Turn One, part two.. and its questions Inkroe: Guest_KakoUchiha: -Kako Watched As The Man Began Walking Up Towards Him With His Swords Drawn. He Watched As The Man Stopped A Few Feet away from kako. He Watched The Man Dissapear Behind The Thick Mist That Now Covered The Mountain Range. Kako's samehada Began To Slowly Slither Down His Left arm. Kako noticed that he couldnt rely on his eyes to help him out here, So He Closed Them And Used His Ears, Listening For The Slightest Hint Of Sound. Kako Silenced Any Sound He Was Making And Keep Them That Way, His Samehada now Hanging Over His Shoulder. KAko Silently Performed Several handsigns And Performed -Jinkouu no jutsu: Artificial Rain Skill- ((By focusing chakra on a source of water to evaporate it and raise it up in the air,(The Rain Falling And The Waterfall) the user may create a cloud far above the battlefield. Because heat is not used to accomplish this the cloud quickly recondenses and begins falling as rain). The Rain Cloud Spanned Out Across The Mountain Range, As The Rain Began Falling Out Of It.Kako Performed several more Silent handsigns and performed -~Water Style:Storm Cloud Shell~. A a technique that draws down a small portion of rain clouds and places them over Kako like a full body shell. the clouds continue to produce rain, which allows kako to send out rain jutsu like the rain spear from his body. this shell also defends against lightening jutsu. Kako's Samehada Was Now Gripped Within His Palm,Still Leaning On His Shoulder, As Kako Awaited Inks Next Move.- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu blinked...she nodded...they were valid points..andshe was glad he brought them up-... Jinora: -"sensei, this might be a random question but... how did the 7 swords come to existance? did someone make them?"- venussoudai: "I too am curious as to who the blacksmith was of each weapon.." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu blinked...folding her arms before her chest-... Inkroe: -I shrugged- "I have no knowledge of their forger or blacksmith, the method of their creation nor their history beyond their previous owners.. my clan taught me all the information I would need know to take on a sword for myself.. but I had higher ambitions.. to master them all.. apart from that.. I have no more information.." -I shrugged- "Do you have any questions regarding my opponents moves..?" Jinora: -she shakes her head' "no questions yet" - venussoudai: "Your opponent claimed that his water style: Storm Cloud Shell could defend agaisnt lightning jutsus..That doesn't seem possible." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu chuckled- Inkroe: "Neither did I.. but after later research we have discovered that its ability is to merely half reduce the potency of Lightning.. despite Water conducting electricity, we must always remember that lightning is not the natural counter to water." ((according to the narutoverse)) "It mattered not though.. as I for one, hold no lightning chakra within me." "It was at this point in the battle, that I knew I had won." Inkroe: -I announced simply and to the pointly.- "It was at this point in the battle, that I knew I had won." -I smiled.- "Can anyone tell me why..?" venussoudai: "He decided to use water jutsu just as you did..And your ability to manupulate the element is stronger than his ability to do so?" Inkroe: "Jinora..? Ryu..?" Jinora: -Jinora sighs in confusion "uhh... is it because... his barriers are being used as his own weakness by clouding up the field?" she scratches her head confused hoping that things like this will come easier later on- Inkroe: -I looked to Ryu-sama.- "Any guess..?" AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu rose a brow...she stretched and thoguht for a moment-.....perhaps he would need to focus on his defense, rather than your plan of attack therefore make fatal mistakes..?... "...In battle when we are doing nothing to harm, control or force in submission our enemies.. we are losing." Inkroe: "All good suggestions and reasoning, truely.. and in part all correct.. but if you wish know.. you need only look to the end of my recount of his move.." -I paused several seconds.- "He didn't move to attack me.. he didn't attempt anything harmful.. in battle when we are doing nothing to harm, control or force in submission our enemies.. we are losing." AzuresatoRyu: -nod-.... Turn Two and the considerations. Inkroe: Inkroe: -Being as for some unknown reason to me the Hiding in Mist technique was failing, its water dispersing slightly I continued the second stage of my series of Jutsu, in preperation for my future blows I began forming more hand seals, Tiger - Ram - Snake - Tiger were these seals, a slight poof of motion ruptured through the fading mist as my form moved to the right of Kako, or seemed to as the sound of footsteps clapped the puddles of rain on the ground, being as my initial Jutsu, excluding the Hiding in Mist was infact the Black Rain jutsu, its puddles were not dispersing in the slightest and in fact now without the motion to disperse the black overhanging oil cloud above with force or motions, the spitting rain would have utterly soaked through the clothing of the man and have covered his own blade, Samehada in the oil like substance as suddenly from the left hand side of Kako a series of claps would be heard: Snake > Rat > Snake > Tiger. The figure of Inkroe would let forth a rupturing cloud of black smoke and ash in the direction in which I knew factually the boy was stood in, as the mist was my creation and full of mine own chakra I could move through it with the knowledge of those within it. The massive wave of heat and smothering smog would rise up to be about twenty feet high and twenty feet wide, flinging itself across the thirty feet of misty ground which seperated the source of the Jutsu and its target which was down wind of the Jutsu itself, were Kako to be surrounded by the ash cloud itself I would grind Nuibari against my wristguard and unleash a spark, forcing the cloud to ignite, burning to nought but cinders anything that lingered within its wake. The jutsu was Ash Pile Burning.. and regardless of if the ash cloud accepted the man into itself, I would ignite the cloud of ash.- venussoudai: * Jinora: * AzuresatoRyu: * Inkroe: "Questions.. considerations.. problems..?" venussoudai: "None from me." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu shook her head- Jinora: -she shakes her head- Inkroe: "The first jutsu I used was the summoning of an ash clone, the footsteps an attempt to distract the man from my true place.." Inkroe: "Do you see how I prepared my first set of jutsu, to compliment my second..? the battleground and my enemy now soaked in flammable oil, so that I could cause more devestation with my ash pile burning..?" venussoudai: She nods. Jinora: -she nods and makes a mental note- Inkroe: "We must always try to outwit our enemies and prepare stronger attacks to the point where, they have to accept how much trouble they are in.. I purposely played down my Black Rain jutsu at first, so he would not focus upon it." Turn Two, Part Two and Review. Inkroe: Guest_KakoUchiha: -Kako Performed ~Water Release: Violent Bubble wave~,expels a huge wave of Bubbles from their mouth that is capable of washing away most attacks, such as oil and fire and ~Water Style: Waterfall Basin~ A Justu That Uses No Handsigns And Summons A Large Amount Of Water Out Of No Where. The Water Shot Out Of The Cloud That Was Still Around Kako, Absorbing The Explosion And Washing Away The Oil And Anything or any one else that was within 50 feet of kako.The water Then Formed An 30 Foot Orb Around Kako.As Kako Swam Within The Water He Performed Several Handsigns And Performed ~Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration~ the user releases a wave of electricity that can electrocute any water within range, electrocuting and knocking back an opponent in contact with the water. AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu smiled...it was interesting reliving this battle- Inkroe: -Clears throat.- "We will have a fifteen minute intermission here, for you to consider what he performed but also stretch your legs.. look around.. talk to each other about your progress.." -I nodded and turned to the blackboard, wiping away a great deal of the notes before starting to write something in preperation.- Jinora: -Jinora jumps out of her chair and stretches. she sits back down at her seat and smacks her head face forward to the desk- venussoudai: Soudai yawned a bit and watched Jinora move around then did what she suggestioned, laying her head down on the desk.. Inkroe: -I coughed and had finished drawing a grand totaly of fourty four seals behind me.- "So.. any thoughts about his defense..? his electric attack..? how he prevented my oil and explosion..?" venussoudai: "Wouldn't his electric attack have hurt himself?" Jinora: -"i find it hard to believe that oil can be washed away that easily.. especially on oil that was on fire.."- Inkroe: "His electric attack did hurt himself, on questioning he elaborated that he suffered the equiv of 10 bee stings and a nasty push back.. even though it was not obvious." -I turned to Jinora- "My oil sadly was cleaned from his body as he was submerged.. and in truth I also was shocked, but his water somehow had repelled the strength of the explosion." Inkroe: "Any more comments or questions..? Why do you think he resorted to summoning such a large mass of water..?" Jinora: -"hm.. to use it to his advantage for his electric attacks?" venussoudai: "He seems capable of swimming and using jutsus within the water..Also perhaps it was to resist your smog/fire abilities" Inkroe: "It is so.. if I were to enter his water, surely I would be at his mercy.. and within water, fire cannot be." -I smiled and pointed to behind me, the fourty four seals on the wall behind me.- "Do either of you know what those seals perform?" -The seals were: Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird - Jinora: -"didnt you use this for training? " Inkroe: "I did." Jinora: -"then... i forgot the name.. but ... suiton.. something.. water dragon?"- Inkroe: -I nodded, and planned to buy Jinora ramen.- "Sometimes your enemy will give you the greatest gift of all.. the keys to their demise. My enemy was now swimming in a large mass of water.. near a waterfall.. and rapids.." Turn Three, doom comes in the form of a Dragon Inkroe: Inkroe: -As the Hiding in Mist technique was forced away on the waves and crashing force of the electrified bubbles, waves and lingering oil and ash which flirted over the surface of the water like the threatening caress of a dagger over a neck. And so it would seem, I had him. Both of me, one clone and one real me stood at opposing sides of the crashing waves, both of me jumped up into the air only to have ourselves pushed away. Our feet clinging to the surface of the waves and water as we surfed away towards the waterfall itself and the cliff edge. Now running, the one of me near the cliff began running upon the surface of the water, both wincing painfully as we received the equivilent of 20 sharp bee stings to ourselves and the minor pushback which was negated by the control of chakra, flooding to our feet and keeping us firmly secured to the surface. Both of me began performing hand seals.. dozens of them.. in truth it was a grand total of fourty four hand seals. Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird .. and so it was complete. Each version of me speaking in tandem and performing hand seals in tandem so as to not reveal which was the real clone.. but that didn't matter.. as now they called out.- "Suiton!!: Water Dragon Bullet!!!" -And with that, it was done, not only was the seventy cubic meters of water, ashen, oily and electrified rising towards the skies, so too was it being fueled by the rushing rapids, the waterfall and the very moisture in the air.. I pushed a truely considerable wealth of my chakra into this Jutsu and aimed for it to force his submission or death. The colossal water dragon in its entirety, with Kako inside of it as it formed began to travel upwards, the punishing water pressure of the rapids within its own body, the swirling mass of liquid, the tide within its own body seeking to pummel his internal organs entirely while he remained 'swimming' as it flew up, high towards the clouds and as it was completing its journey upwards the head of the dragon would turn, flowing over the cliffs like a massive wyrm and rushing back towards Kako. Seeking to not only pummel him into a muscly mush, but also force him out over the cliff face where he would fall to his doom. As my ash clone held still its final seal, Inkroe proper had let loose his hands, and grabbed Nuibari. I kicked off the rocky face near the waterfall and in spinning Nuibari around on its long wire I flung its piercing and deadly point towards the heart of the man, the white hot blade was sizzling as it broke through the back of the Water Dragon and it literally made the water around it fizz and hiss with its heat as it motioned to strike clean through the body of Kako. If he didn't escape the water dragons stomach he would be flung out over the edge of the cliff, down nearly a mile to the hard earthen floor below the mountain, and as he fell Nuibari would be inches behind him, ready to core him like an apple.- Jinora: -Jinora sat in her seat with a look of awe and admiration on her face she smiled lightly hoping that she would be able be as clever and strong as her sensei- Inkroe: "Questions.. considerations.. information you seek..?" Jinora: -"how did he die?" Inkroe: "You will see eventually." -I nodded.- Pride comes.. Inkroe: Guest_KakoUchiha: -The Second That Inks Chakra Was Pushed into The Water Kako's Samehada Had Been Snacking On The Chakra In The Water Until There Was Nothing. Because Of This The Dragons Rapids Where Extremly Weak Making It Easy For Kako To Swim Against The Currents.With This New Chakra That His Samehada Had Eaten Up Kako, Within Seconds performed ~Lightning Release: Thunder Up~ This Jutsu Concentrates Chakra into The Hands And The Releases It at once, causing a huge explosion, Which At The Distance That They Where At Would send them both flying into opposite ends of the mountain range. As Kako Flew Backwards He Twisted In The Air and Aimed For An Mountain That Was Poking Its Head Out Of The Misty Level Below. As He Landed On The Large Rock. He Shouted "Forget This You Win". Seeing As He Had Not Died He Didnt Have to Give Up His Sword And With That Notion He Said "Good Day". He Performed Several More Handsigns And Held The Last One With His Right Hand While Holding His samehada hilt With His Left Hand, attempting to place it on his back. "You Win Guy" venussoudai: "He was attempting to flee?" Soudai chuckled a little. AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu nodded-.... Inkroe: "At this point, it was judged that the fight would end within the next few moves.. for time constraints.." -I sighed.- AzuresatoRyu: -ryu chuckled-... Inkroe: "I require you both, Soudai and Jinora to state the biggest flaw in his last moves." Jinora: "he gave up" Inkroe: "Soudai..?" venussoudai: "I imagine his biggest flaw would to not have given up the sword.." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu shook her head- AzuresatoRyu: -they were true...- Inkroe: "Flaws indeed, but not the biggest one.. When I recount the final move, you will understand.." After Nuibari.. The Kill. Inkroe: Inkroe: -As the water and chakra was drank up by Samehada,the weak rapids being reduced to nothing and the currents removed there was nothing to prevent what would happen next.. Nuibari sank deep into the heart of Kako. As he took 'Seconds' to perform Lightning Release: Thunder Up. And Nuibari, was inches from him.- AzuresatoRyu: -ryu smirked- Jinora: "he gave up after he was dead and claimed to be alive" AzuresatoRyu: -nods- Inkroe: OOC Explaination(ish): In battle, we can always 'Intercept' a move which is being performed, if we had a move which would strike or be done in that moment.. in truth.. the poor man never used his lightning Jutsu, because in the battle I had killed him in the seconds it took him to use his Jutsu.. it is hard to explain, but if I threw a rock at Soudai.. and it didn't hit.. and she made a post talking about how she was flipping a coin, then catching it.. in my following post could state that the rock hit her in the face, and thus she dropped the coin. AzuresatoRyu: -nods- What have YOU learned..? Inkroe: "I will require a four line post from each of you, describing what you learned from the lecture I have given and how you intend to use the knowledge you have gained." Jinora: "I learned that underestimating your opponent can be the difference between a win or a loss, youre better off taking everychance you have to observe and learn about your opponent or attacking rather than wasting time. Use jutsus that will help you and give you the upperhand , not ones that will handicap yourself especially since you wont know everything about your opponent and if he/she has a trumpcard. a well thought out strategy with deception and a chain of jutsus in the order of one strengthening the one in front is vital. and the two most important in my opinion, Dont give up and dont run away from a match, especially at the end of one thats been already played out and finished. I plan on fighting my fights by using my head first before my fists, expecting the possible unexpected, and finding ways to come up with strong strageties that will "trick" my opponent into falling where I want them to be. venussoudai: "I learned that one should use all their abilities in a fight. This man did not use his dojutsu abilities. He also barely conforted you, his abilities were stated as taijutsu and kenjutsu yet the only thing i saw him using was ninjutsu. He should have made the effort to get closer to you instead of focusing just on defenses. Focus on everything your opponent is doing and react to them, a lack of that would simply mean defeat. Furthermore i sensed he only wielded the weapon of the 7mist because it was a powerful tool and he didn't properly know how to use it's abilities, this goes back to not getting in range for the kenjutsu abilities." Inkroe: "Both well considered answers.. just remember that the only power in this world is shown moment by moment, in the choices you make and the decisions you make." -I stood up and pulled Nuibari from the desk.- "I do not weild Nuibari because it is the strongest weapon, because it is fabled.. or because it is one of the Seven Swords. I use Nuibari because it compliments my abilities and skill.. I will use it in all the days I discover to defeat my enemies.. not just wear it." -I bowed.- Jinora: -she claps quietly and gets up to stretch- venussoudai: Soudai stood and bowed back to the sensei, "Thank you for the lesson sensei.." Inkroe: -I nodded.- "One day it will be you two who will defend the village and engage in combat.. I hope you remember this lesson." Category:Classroom